Je t'aime bien
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Rachel Berry está secretamente enamorada de su profesora de francés Quinn Fabray. ONE-SHOT Faberry.


**Je t'aime bien**

* * *

Rachel se encontraba sentada con la mirada en su cuaderno intentando resolver un problema de su clase de francés que la Srta. Fabray había dejado de tarea.

Quinn era su maestra de francés desde hacía unos meses. La chica tenía tan solo 22 años pero sabía dominar el idioma a la perfección. Rachel había decidido entrar a ese curso porque le pareció buena idea saber un poco de otros idiomas para que cuando fuera famosa pudiera comunicarse fácilmente con sus fans.

Pero no sólo por ello había entrado a la clase, claro que quería aprender la materia, pero cuando se enteró de que la Srta. Fabray sería la que impartiría la clase, corrió con sus padres a decirles que necesitaba aprender francés.

Quinn le había gustado desde que entró por las puertas del corredor de la escuela hace dos años. Pero le agradó más cuando había entrado a su salón en la segunda hora y se había enterado de que sería su maestra de francés todo el año.

Pero claro, todo lo bueno tiene un fin, pues Quinn solo se dedicaba a dar clases a los de segundo grado, y ella ya estaba en su último año. Pero la alegría regresó a ella al enterarse de que Quinn impartiría clases extracurriculares ese último año.

Sí, también era el último año de Quinn en el instituto. La joven profesora les había dicho que había aplicado para la escuela de derecho en YALE y había entrado. Así que al término del año, Quinn se iría a New Haven a seguir sus estudios.

Rachel levantó la vista de su cuaderno y se preguntó si esa tarde habría clase, dado que no había nadie más a parte de ella en el salón de clase y ya pasaban de las cinco. No le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con su tarea.

Quinn entró al salón de clases y una sonrisa se asomó al notar a Rachel tan concentrada en sus apuntes.

Tan concentrada estaba que no notó cuando Quinn pasó a su lado y dejó su bolso en el escritorio. Se sentó sobre éste y siguió observando a Rachel que estaba dos mesas atrás. Se fijó en su reloj y sonrió aún más.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó. Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Se incorporó y cerró la puerta captando ahora sí la atención de Rachel que levantó la vista y volteó a verla.

 **-Señorita Fabray, no había notado su presencia.** -Le dijo un poco apenada.

 **-Lo noté Rachel, pero no te preocupes**.-Le lanzó una sonrisa.- **Y te he dicho que me llames Quinn, solo te llevo cuatro años.** -Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar al frente.

Rachel solo asintió sin perder de vista a la profesora.

 **-Parece que tus compañeros no vendrán hoy. Seremos sólo tú y yo, Rach.** -Volteó a verla.

Rachel tragó claramente nerviosa de pasar tiempo a solas con su profesora favorita y sonrió.

Quinn sonrió por dentro al ver a Rachel tan nerviosa. Le parecía adorable como se comportaba cuando se quedaban a solas al final de la clase para resolver dudas.

Sí, a Quinn también le gustaba Rachel, le encantaba. Desde ese momento que levantó la mano en su clase hace dos años y comenzó a cuestionarle como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

 **-¿Sabes por qué tus compañeros faltaron hoy?** -Le preguntó girándose para comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón el tema de ese día.

 **-No estoy segura, pero creo que Puckerman iba a dar una fiesta o algo así.** -Le respondió nerviosa.

 **-Tal vez sea eso. La mayoría de los que vienen aquí son de último año, su graduación está cerca y que mejor que celebrarlo.** -Quinn se volteó.- **¿Por qué tu no fuiste con ellos?**

 **-¿Yo?-** Preguntó nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Quinn sobre ella. **-No me gustan ese tipo de eventos, solo hay adolescentes ebrios por todas partes, además de que no me gusta faltar a clases.** -Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas se le había entendido.

Quinn sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Rachel hablaba así. Se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Le parecía adorable verla así.

 **-Haces bien. Aunque no te voy a negar que es un poco aburrido estar en clase. ¿No lo crees?-** Rachel asintió confundida **.-Noté que estabas resolviendo algo en tu cuaderno, ¿puedo ayudarte en ello? ¿Tienes dudas?-** Se acercó a ella.

 **-Es sobre la tarea**.-Bajó la mirada al ver que Quinn se acercaba a ella.- **No me queda clara la pronunciación de esta palabra.** -Señaló la palabra en su cuaderno.

Quinn se acercó y se sentó frente a ella mientras revisaba su cuaderno.

Rachel aguantó la respiración al ver a Quinn a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Cuando pudo volver a respirar, el aroma de Quinn se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndole olvidar hasta su nombre.

 **-Rachel, Rachel, ¿Rachel?**

Rachel levantó la vista de su cuaderno y se encontró con los ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban mirándola.

 **-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?**

Quinn le sonrió y señalo su cuaderno.

 **-Te decía que la pronunciación correcta es** _ **Je t'aime bien**_ **-** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 **-¿Je t'ame ben?**

 **-No,** _ **Je t'aime bien.**_ -Le dijo sonriendo.- **Inténtalo de nuevo,** _ **Je t'aime bien.**_

 _ **-Je-Je t'aime bien.**_

 _ **-¡Eso Rach! Ya lo tienes, Je t'aime bien.**_

 **-** _ **Je t'aime bien.**_

 **-Muy bien Rachel.** -La felicitó.

 **-¿Qué significa?** -Le preguntó sonriendo

 **-Me gustas.**

Rachel abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al escuchar la voz de Quinn decir eso. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Quinn mirándola.

Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho desde el principio, y decidió que era hora de ser sincera. No había nada que perder, era su último año al cabo.

 **-Entonces…-** Rachel comenzó a hablar pero Quinn la interrumpió.

 **-Me gustas Rachel.-** Hizo a un lado el cuaderno de Rachel y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Rachel levantándole la vista y chocando sus miradas.

 **-Yo…**

 **-Desde ese primer día donde me tocó ser tu profesora y noté lo nerviosa que te ponías cada vez que nos quedábamos a solas.**

Rachel de quedó callada intentado entender lo que Quinn le acababa de decir.

 **-¿Yo te gusto?**

 **-No sólo eso, me encantas.-** Le contestó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

 **-Esto debe ser una broma. Yo no te puedo gustar, solo mírame. Todos me odian y dicen que soy una nerd sin futuro.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. ¿De verdad Rachel le estaba diciendo eso?

 **-Lo ves, solo soy la burla de los demás.** -bajó la mirada pero Quinn volvió a alzársela y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

 **-Rachel, no es una broma y tampoco eres la burla de los demás. Mucho menos eres una nerd sin futuro. ¿Te has escuchado cantar? Seguramente los directivos de NYADA se quedarán con la boca abierta al escucharte y te rogarán porque te quedes con ellos.** -Le dijo sinceramente y acercándose a ella.

 **-¿Me has escuchado cantar?**

 **-Claro que sí. Cantas hermoso, con tanto sentimiento. Me encanta tu voz.**

Le sonrió y pudo ver como las mejillas de Rachel se curvaban para formar una sonrisa igual.

No lo resistió más y se acercó a Rachel. Estaban a solo unos centímetros y podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

 **-Sólo…déjame saber que no me equivoco al pensar que yo también te gusto.** -Susurró Quinn

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente terminó con la pequeña separación que tenían y unió sus labios.

Besar los labios de Quinn era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Se sentían suaves y el sabor a cereza del labial de Quinn lo mejoraba todo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y las manos de Quinn estaban sobre las mejillas de Rachel quien trataba de respirar con normalidad.

 **-** _ **Je vous aime depuis le premier jour, je vis on franchit les portes de l'institut.**_ **-** Le dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa y luego le dio un rápido beso.

- **Así que después de todo, no necesitabas estas clases extracurriculares…**

Rachel rió una vez más antes de volver a besar a su profesora, esa que hace unos minutos miraba como alguien imposible.

* * *

 **Después de varios meses sin publicar nada les traigo este ONE-SHOT Faberry.**

 **Lo que Rachel le dice a Quinn en francés es "Me gustas desde el primer día que te vi entrar por las puertas del instituto".**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Dejen review con su opinión. Planeo hacer una segunda parte pero aún no estoy muy segura.**

 **¡AGUR!**


End file.
